


I'm a Little Alien

by NannaSally



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, aliens characters
Genre: Gen, Humor, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: a little alien songto the tune of I'm A Little Teapot





	

I’m a little alien

tall  and thin

here’s my antenna

here’s my chin

when I get excited

I can shout

here come the aliens

hey look out!


End file.
